You're Not Sorry
by xXDarkApplesXx
Summary: "Why did you leave me?" I cried,  "Why did you turn your back on me?" I didn't get a response, he just hugged me tighter, and he bent his head towards me and whispered into my ear.


Authors Note: Sorry Guys! This story was previously based on my own characters, and I did change it, but I changed it on my original copy, So sorry for any confusion, this was a HUGE mistake on my part, Sorry! But please, if you have read this before, I'm sure things will be different and fit the Naruto theme,

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I do not own Naruto it belongs to it's rightful owner. Thank you, :) And please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I could feel the soft breeze caress against my skin, we stood there about 3 feet away from each other. I had my head turned away from him; next to us was a beautiful ocean shore. The turquoise water carried away the shorelines sand, carrying it out to sea, just like the memories that we once were. He sighed; I turned my head back towards him and looked him in the eyes, his beautiful charcoal eyes. I closed my eyes and winced inwardly as I reminisced over our memories, they were so beautiful, so mesmerizing, and I couldn't understand why we couldn't work it out. But I guess, it was too late to ask questions now.<p>

"I'm sorry." I snapped my eyes open, I smiled a bittersweet smile at those words, each time he said those words, I always forgave him. But this time it's different, why should I forgive him? I always asked myself that question, but I knew, it was because I loved him too much.

"I just wished things were different with us, but..." I trailed off. He knew what I was about to say, words didn't have to be spoken between us to know what went wrong. I sighed.

"Well, I guess, that's it then," I murmured, I looked at the ground as I said this, I couldn't face him right now, I just couldn't bear to look at him after what happened. A long silence stretched over us until he broke the silence.

"We're getting married," My breath hitched as he said this sentence, my eyes stung and watered as I listened silently,

"I know, it's early, after our break up, but, I just wanted to extend an invite to you, if you want to come that is."

"Oh," My voice wavering, "Of course I'll come, I mean, it's you guys. She's my best friend, wouldn't miss it for the world"

I turned my back to him and wiped my tears away, I was too busy trying not to cry in front of him that I didn't notice him coming up behind me. His strong arms wrapped around me as he gave me a tight hug. And I lost it; I placed my hands on his forearms and let the tears flow steady. He let me go for a brief moment, spun me around and crushed my body into his. I fit so perfectly into his arms, why couldn't he see that? That we were made for each other...

"Why?" I sobbed,

"Why did you leave me?" I cried,

"Why did you turn your back on me?" I didn't get a response, he just hugged me tighter, and he bent his head towards me and whispered into my ear. My eyes widened as he said that. I clutched him even tighter towards my body. I was afraid to let him go, as if he would disappear into thin air if I did. I squeezed my eyes tighter feeling the hot tears roll down my face. I pushed him away and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Why her! Why Not Me! I love you both, but I can't stand to see you two together, you know we were made for each other! We're meant to be together! Can't You See? I fit so perfectly into your arms, into your life, into your heart!" I yelled as more tears cascaded down my face.

"I could make you happy! I know I can! Won't you give me a chance?" He shook his head,

"I made a promise to her that she would be the first one I would marry, and I will." I listened in horror as he said these words. I opened my mouth to protest, but I realized it was useless, I saw that look in his eyes that he wouldn't change his mind. My shoulders slumped and I could feel myself dying on the inside, I could feel my soul leaving me. If he wasn't here with me then there was no purpose for me to keep on going.

"So that's it then," this wasn't my voice; it was monotonous and dull, no life or joy, no feeling in it. Just a dead tone.

"I'll see you at your wedding, and tell her I said congratulations." I said I looked up at him; my bubble gum pink hair covered the top half of my eyes. I saw him wince at the look in my eyes, I guess they were soulless, how ironic, just how I've no soul. That day, I walked away from him; I knew that things would never be the same. At their wedding, I cried. I walked up to them with the tears staining my face; she thought it was tears of happiness. I just nodded my head and agreed, but he saw right through me. He knew that my tears were one of sadness. That night I went home, they gave me a ride; I walked up the steps and unlocked my door. I looked back and saw them wave goodbye to me. I waved back and closed the door, I leaned against the door and let my body hit the floor, and then it was there again. That hot prickling sensation in the back of my eyes. I walked to my bedroom and saw memories of us; I walked up to my full length mirror and sneered at myself in disgust. I took my vase full of flowers and threw it at the mirror; it shattered to broken pieces just like my heart. I swept my arms across the dresser breaking everything, I threw everything I could find at the floor or wall. I flew into a rage, I stormed into the bathroom, I looked at myself and pulled at my hair, I screamed, I punched the mirror, a huge indent followed. Blood flowed from my knuckles, tiny mirror pieces stung my hand. I screamed and screamed until I could scream no more. After that, endless rivers of tears came; they just kept flowing and flowing. And there I lay crying until I had no more tears to cry.

3 months later

I ran into the hospital, my hair a mess and tears in my eyes. I rushed to the front desk and slammed my hands onto the counter top. "What room is Uchiha Sasuke in?" I said in a frantic voice, the secretary typed in his name and told me the number. I yelled a quick thank you and raced towards the room. I opened the door and saw him on the bed hooked up to the machine. His wife holding his hand right next to him. My hand flew to my face; I couldn't believe he was in here. He was so carefree. What had gone wrong? I walked up to them and placed my hand on her shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Ino," She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I pulled her into my arms and stood there quietly as she cried, I took her hands and felt no cold band on her left hand.

"Where's your ring?" I asked her, she looked at me, and then looked away.

"We got divorced, we had too many problems with each other. I'm sorry, Sakura, I'll leave you two alone for a moment, I know you've been friends for a long time." With that she stepped out of the room. For a long moment I stood there, looking at him, watching his chest rise and fall with each deep breath. I let out a sigh and sat down on the chair, my eyes looked downward at the floor. I struggled with my words, my mouth went dry and I looked up again. He had his eyes on me, my breath hitched and I looked down again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, I felt my eyes sting with the hot prickling sensation again, and then one by one the tears kept coming. He continued,

"I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, I'm sorry that I didn't marry you, I'm sorry that you had to come to our wedding, I'm sorry that I had killed you inside," he whispered the last part.

"NO! Don't say anymore! Even if you are sorry, it's okay with me, because I was still by your side," I said smiling with the tears dripping onto the hospital floor.

"My time's almost up." He said, my eyes widened, I gripped his hand and placed my other on his face.

"NO! You can't go! I Need You!"

"Shh, Just one more thing,"

"Anything!" I proclaimed.

"Go into the closet, my jacket's in there, there should be a box, bring it to me" I nodded my head and brought what he asked. The tears flowed down my face and dripped onto his. "Marry Me?" he said,

"Of course I will," I whispered. He placed my ring on my finger, while I placed his ring on his. I kissed him on the lips, it was a kiss full of love, a soft gentle kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. I pulled away and looked at him. His face had a serene look to it,

"Sasuke! Sasuke! NO! Don't leave ME! Not Now!" I screamed, I looked up at him and gave him one last kiss, at that moment, time froze, and I felt no pain or sorrow in the world, just happiness. I was happy to be there with him when he left.

"Aishiteru."

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice. ^-^<p> 


End file.
